1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric shaver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-252941 proposes an electric shaver which includes a gripping portion and a head portion swingably supported on the gripping portion.
Such a conventional electric shaver has a unit portion where the head portion and a motor are integrally formed, and the unit portion has a pair of pivot portions. The pair of pivot portions is disposed so as to sandwich the motor in a front-and-back direction. The pair of pivot portions is engaged with a pair of recessed portions formed on the gripping portion, respectively, so that the head portion is supported on the gripping portion to be swingable in a right-and-left direction.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional electric shaver, when the head portion is supported on the gripping portion, due to size tolerance or the like of respective parts, there is concern that, out of the pair of recessed portions formed on the gripping portion, the center axis of one recessed portion is deviated from the center axis of the other recessed portion in the direction intersecting with the axial direction.
In other words, the center axes of the pair of recessed portions may not be disposed on the same straight line.
When the center axes of the pair of recessed portions do not exist on the same straight line, a reaction force caused by axial displacement occurs on the pair of pivot portions when the pair of pivot portions is respectively engaged with the pair of recessed portions.
When the reaction force caused by axial displacement occurs on the pair of pivot portions, there arises a possibility that smooth swinging of the head portion relative to the gripping portion is obstructed and thus a swing performance of the head portion is lowered.
To prevent the generation of the reaction force caused by axial displacement on the pair of pivot portions, it is conceivable to form a gap between the pivot portion and the recessed portion. However, when the gap is formed between the pivot portion and the recessed portion, abnormal sounds or vibrations may be generated at the time of driving the electric shaver.